Episode 7798 (10th February 2012)
Plot Rosie starts packing for London. Sophie reckons that she should tell Jason the truth. Fiz starts back at work and drops Hope off with the childminder. Chesney gives Katy a cheque for their rent and asks her to drop it off. Despite Carla's best efforts, Simon makes it clear that he can't stand her. Depressed at the thought of losing her, Jason tells Rosie that he's going to come to London with her. Rosie's secretly horrified. Eileen suggests to Paul that now Jason is moving out, he and Lesley should move in until his house is habitable again. Paul gratefully accepts. Baby Joseph won't stop crying and Katy's at her wit's end. Tommy helps Tina move into No.12. It's upsetting for Tina as it reminds her of her dad. Tommy gives her a comforting hug. Rosie begs Owen to give Jason his job back. Nick tells Eva that Stella has a birthday tea planned for her and makes her promise to act surprised. When Owen offers Jason his job back, Jason turns him down explaining that he's off to London with Rosie. Owen points out it was Rosie's idea to offer him the job so she's clearly got other plans. Tyrone and Kirsty, all loved-up, proudly show off their first baby scan photo. Katy realises that she's forgotten to pay the rent. Desperate not to wake Joseph, she grabs the cheque and quietly lets herself out of the house leaving the baby asleep and alone. Jason confronts Rosie who admits that she intends to go to London alone as it's a requirement of the TV show that she's a single girl. Jason's heartbroken realising Rosie loves her career more than him. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Market Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie is horrified when Jason announces he is moving to London with her; and Tommy comforts Tina when she relives painful memories. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,540,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes